micronacionalfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Convención de Montevideo
La Convención sobre Derechos y Deberes de los Estados, más conocida como Convención de Montevideo, es un tratado internacional firmado en Montevideo, Uruguay, el 26 de diciembre de 1933, en la Séptima Conferencia Internacional de los Estados Americanos. En esta conferencia, el Presidente de Estados Unidos Franklin D. Roosevelt y su Secretario de Estado Cordell Hull declararon la llamada Política de buena vecindad, la cual se oponía a la intervención estadounidense [http://books.google.com/books?id=fODT-qOVoiIC&pg=PA499 Herring, George C. (2008) From colony to superpower: U.S. foreign relations since 1776, p. 499 (en inglés).] En Google Books. Consultado el 3 de marzo de 2013. en los asuntos de los países de América. Este fue un intento diplomático de Roosevelt para revertir la percepción de "Imperialismo Yanqui", sembrada por las políticas instauradas por su predecesor, Theodore Roosevelt. La convención fue firmada por 19 Estados, tres con reservas (Estados Unidos, Brasil y PerúLista de firmantes de la Convención de Montevideo). Contenido e importancia La convención establece la definición de Estado, así como sus derechos y obligaciones. La más conocida conceptualización es la de su artículo 1, el que establece cuatro criterios característicos de Estado, que han sido reconocidos como una afirmación certera en el Derecho internacional consuetudinario: El estado como persona de Derecho Internacional debe reunir los siguientes requisitos: I. Población permanente. II. Territorio determinado. III. Gobierno. IV. Capacidad de entrar en relaciones con los demás Estados. (artículo 1 de la Convención de Montevideo sobre Derechos y Deberes de los Estados) Asimismo, la primera oración del artículo 3 afirma explícitamente que "La existencia política del Estado es independiente de su reconocimiento por los demás Estados." Este principio es conocido como la teoría declarativa de estado. Algunos han cuestionado tanto la suficiencia de estos criterios, como que permita la estatalidad de entidades no reconocidas universalmente como la República de China o incluso por estados sin ningún reconocimiento como el Principado de Sealand. De acuerdo a la alternativa teoría constitutiva de estado, un estado existe sólo cuando es reconocido como tal por otros estados. También ha habido intentos de ampliar la definición original de la Convención, aunque han tenido poco apoyo. Los fundadores de micronaciones no territoriales comúnmente aseveran que el requerimiento de contar con un territorio definido es en algunos casos equívoco, por razones poco especificadas. Algunas entidades no territoriales, con el ejemplo notable de la Orden de Malta, son consideradas de hecho como sujetos de derecho internacional, pero no aspiran a la estatalidad. La Unión Europea, en la afirmación principal de su Comité Badinter,Pellet, Alain. The Opinions of the Badinter Arbitration Committee: A Second Breath for the Self-Determination of Peoples. European Journal of International Law, Vol. 3, Nº 1, Art. 12 sigue la Convención de Montevideo en su definición de estado: por poseer territorio, población, y autoridad política. El comité también concluye que la existencia de estados era una cuestión de hecho, mientras que el reconocimiento de otros era un factor únicamente declaratorio y no determinante de estatalidad. Suiza, aunque no es miembro de la Unión Europea, adhiere al mismo principio, afirmando que ''"ni una unidad política necesita ser reconocida para convertirse en estado, ni un estado tiene la obligación de reconocer a otro. Al mismo tiempo, ni el reconocimiento es suficiente para crear un estado, ni su ausencia lo suprime."''Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de Suiza, DFA, Dirección de Derecho Internacional: "Recognition of States and Governments," 2005. Estados firmantes Los Estados que firmaron esta convención fueron: *Honduras: Miguel Paz Barahona; *Estados Unidos, *El Salvador, *República Dominicana: Tulio Manuel Cestero; *Haití, *Argentina: Ramón Castillo, Raúl Prebisch, Carlos Saavedra Lamas, Juan Manuel Cafferata; *Venezuela: César Zumeta, *Uruguay: Juan José de Amézaga, Sofía Álvarez Vignoli, Martín Echegoyen, Luis Alberto de Herrera, Pedro Manini Ríos, Luis Morquio, Dardo Regules, José Serrato; *Paraguay: Justo Pastor Benítez; *México: José Manuel Puig Casauranc Alfonso Reyes Ochoa Basilio Vadillo, Genaro Vázquez, Romeo Ortega; *Panamá: Juan Demóstenes Arosemena; *Guatemala, *Brasil, *Ecuador, *Nicaragua, *Colombia, *Chile: Octavio Señoret Silva, José Ramón Gutiérrez *Perú: Alfredo Solf y Muro, Felipe Barreda Laos y Luis Fernán Cisneros. *CubaConvención de Montevideo sobre Derechos y Deberes de los Estados Véase también *Convención sobre Derechos y Deberes de los Estados. Referencias Enlaces externos *Texto de la Convención de Montevideo. *Firmas y reservas a la Convención de Montevideo. Categoría:Derecho